


[TTS Podfic] Gadget Lust

by Rindle



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Filk, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robot Sex, Spoken lyrics, Text-to-Speech (TTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Fucking machines.To the tune of: Marvelous Little Toy, by Tom Paxton.
Relationships: OFC/Robot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[TTS Podfic] Gadget Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gadget Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242662) by [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf). 



> For the Voice Teams 2020 'Rope Them In 2 (non-human edition)' challenge for Team Orange, _Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell_. The voice in this recording came from the text-to-speech function in my Moon+Reader Pro app. That's where I read all my fic and sometimes listen to this not!guy read it to me in his special little sing-song way. He doesn't always pronounce things correctly, or use the right inflections. But on the up-side, he will read any time I want and anything I want. Including this delightfully naughty filk.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:03:02
  * **MP3:** 2 mb (96 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/gadget-lust-tts)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/2f10601h9uis/GadgetLustTTS.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Gadget Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242662)
  * **Author:** [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck)
  * **Reader:** Text-to-Speech software 
  * **Music:** Marvelous Little Toy (karaoke version), by Tom Paxton 
  * **Cover art:** Rindle 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Elfwreck, for offering blanket permission!


End file.
